


friends in high places

by trixicinkflair



Series: dream smp fics [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Shock, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -"Is it broken?"Ghostbur’s smile fell as he looked at the compass needle, now just a blur under the glass. “No. No, that...it isn’t broken. When did Tommy lose his final life?”-again, tommy stans, i apologize // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: dream smp fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	friends in high places

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this was started before tommy’s imprisonment with dream and the loss of his final canon life & subsequent revival. so we’re pretending canon doesn’t exist, okay?
> 
> ~ink

Tubbo noticed the moment his compass jerked in his hand, the needle twisting wildly before turning grey and swinging limply, mirroring Tubbo’s movements.

It hung for a moment, motionless, before spinning in a circle, again and again, faster and faster. He stopped dead, lifting it up to eye level and shaking it. "Ghostbur?" he called.

The ghost bounded over, friend following happily behind him. "Tubbo! Hello!"

"Is it broken?"

Ghostbur’s smile fell as he looked at the compass needle, now just a blur under the glass. “No. No, that...it isn’t broken. When did Tommy lose his final life?”

Tubbo laughed, unable to help it. “What? No, Ghostbur, he hasn’t. Is the compass broken?”

“If it isn’t working, then it means Tommy’s dead,” Ghostur said, form flickering. “No no no, that isn’t...he can’t be. Can you check? Check, did you get anything?”

Tubbo looked at his communicator, noting the newest notifications. His heart stopped as he read the final one.

_tommyinnit fell from a high place_

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross, i threw it together and then forgot to post. sorry lol. comments and kudos fuel me, give me validation pls.
> 
> also, come say hi on twitter, @wrenshiraeth, I post dsmp conceptt threads and random snippets from fics i'm working on. 
> 
> ~ink


End file.
